Sue
, Sioux |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Dayan (Grandfather) Rath (Father) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 6: The Trap |class =Nomad |mirage = |voiceby = Megan Harvey |jap_voiceby = Nozomi Sasaki }} Sue is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is a nomad from the Kutolah clan, the daughter of Rath, and the granddaughter of Dayan. Her mother may be either Lyndis or an unmentioned woman. Sue makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile When Bern invaded Sacae, she was ordered by Dayan to escape with the women and children. However, she was eventually separated from her group, who were ambushed and massacred. Later, she found refuge in Thria, but after Marquess Orun was assassinated, she was taken as a prisoner by Wagner. In Chapter 6, she is rescued by Roy, who enlists her in his army. She can recruit her fellow nomad, Sin, later in the game. Sue is one of Roy's potential love interests, and if she achieves an A Support with him, she will marry him in the ending. Otherwise, she will return to her home after the war ends. Personality Sue is shown to be gentle and kindly, but very introverted and heavily weighed down by the trauma of seeing her kinsmen die, especially that of her party, of which she was unable to save, and holds herself responsible for the deaths of her people. Taking after both her grandfather and her father, Sue is a quiet girl who does not openly interact with others much, and due to her sparing usage of words in tandem with her devotion to her culture that, to others, is rather alien, she tends to accidentally confuse people she speaks to. Regardless of this, she is also shown to care deeply for her comrades, as seen with her supports with Roy, where she notices that he is tired and depressed, and attempts to offer him advice as to how to relax and brighten his spirits, and with Fae, adopting an older sister role towards the young dragon and wishing to show her the outdoors, of which she's seen little of. She also seems to spend much time in meditation, as seen in her supports with Roy and Dayan, some attempts more successful than others depending on how well she is dealing with stress that given day, and when confronted with things foreign to her way of living, like seeing how Wolt prefers shooting from the ground rather than on horseback like her kin, she's willing to attempt to see things from their perspective and try it for herself. Sue has a very deep love for nature, claiming she can hear it's whispers, and lives in harmony with it, preferring the company of the spirits of nature to that of people, finding their voices comforting. Like most Sacaens, she worships the Father Sky and Mother Earth. Due to the tragedy she witnessed and feels she is to blame for, she desires to fight on the front lines in order to not feel as helpless as she was when her tribemates were slaughtered as well as safeguard her newfound friends, of which she is highly protective of. She is particularly protective of her fellow Sacaean, Sin, as a result, to a highly verbal extent, breaking from her usual demure and softspoken nature and demanding he retreat to the back lines and let her defend him and the others. More than anything, she wishes to continue to grow stronger so she can protect her companions. She greatly respects her grandfather, who in turn is one of the few people who truly understands her, knowing her since the day she was born. She feels that she let her grandfather down by letting her fellow tribesmen die, but he absolved her of this guilt because he issued the order. After a shared ride together, Sue is finally able to overcome her guilt and despair and move forward. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |30% |55% |65% |50% |10% |15% |} Promotion Gains E +1 }} Supports *Sin *Roy *Dayan *Fae *Wolt Overall In contrast to the rest of the cast, Sue has very high Speed, Luck and Skill growth rates. She joins underleveled with pretty low base stats, but the fact that she's mounted will allow her to develop her main stats at a decently quick rate despite being bow-locked. Having a mount makes her a strong competitor versus the unmounted bow users (Archers and Snipers) since she can reach the enemies more easily, and she also sports rescue-dropping utility. On the other hand, her mediocre Strength growth and low base might give her a few problems for KOing enemies, but since her main use is chip damage with Bows this is not too much of a concern. She is lacking in support options in terms of availability of her partners (Dayan), support growth rate (Roy, Wolt) or both (Fae). Her support with Sin builds decently fast but she only gets partial Attack bonuses from it, which means that she cannot solve her Strength problems easily. Using both Nomads will also more or less force the player to go to sacae, which is often undesirable. Despite its popularity, her support with Roy grows very slowly so it’s not really recommmended unless the player is very patient with it. Her Avoid is good, and she will have much higher Luck than Sin, the other playable nomad. However, Sin is better in key areas with better durability and Strength throughout the game, and he also gets Hard Mode bonuses. Sue's low Defense can be problematic if her dodge fails her, as she cannot withstand too many hits. In the end, Sue is a good Nomad, but Sin's bases and growths are distributed better, giving him more consistency. This difference is particularly apparent on Hard Mode. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Doe of the Plains :''Granddaughter of Dayan, the Silver Wolf, leader of the Kutolah tribe. She hears the voices of the sky and earth and lives in harmony with nature. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Short Bow+ New Moon }} Skills Character Ending ; Sue - Doe of the Plains (草原の牝鹿 Sōgen no Mesu Shika lit. Doe of the Grasslands) : "Sue returned to Sacae and resumed life as a nomad. Despite playing a major role in the war, she refused to claim credit. Seeing how she chose to live her life in the vast plains which she loved so dearly, some people say that she reminded them of the "Divine Warrior" Hanon." ; Sue and Roy : "Sue accompanied Roy to Lycia, where she married him and became the mistress of Pherae. However, she never could cast away her love for nature, and her behavior sometimes troubled those around her who were not familiar with Sacaean culture." Quote Death Quote ''Heroes'' :Sue/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sue is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Sue won 19th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her being a person with a strong sense of kindness and connection towards nature. *Her hair in her in-game artwork is a brighter shade of green, but her hair in her official artwork, outside of the game, it is a much darker shade of green. *In the 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll, Sue ranked 335th with a total of 562 votes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters